Nobody's Listening
by Avagrabo
Summary: AU, I've finally been tempted to the dark side and written a high school one...shudder. Shounen-ai and self-insert alerts, KenSano and AoshiMisao for now. UPDATED! KIND OF! 12104!
1. Lucky You

Nobody's Listening: Aoshi and Misao's Story (Written to, among other songs on Meteora, Nobody's Listening! Oh, and the Furi Kuri closing credits theme.)

(Ok, tiny miniature bits of Aoshi are LOOSELY based on my on this ficnamely chronic failing to pay attention in class because I think I'm so damn smart, relentlessly listening to an MP3 player at all times of day and night, and spinning pens relentlessly. On the other hand Aoshi really is that smart and I'm not, Aoshi never drops the pen and I always do, and Aoshi actually listens to 'Lucky You', whereas I just used it as inspiration music. So, no Mary Suing, really, on with the fic! If nothing else maybe it will clear my head enough to write EITHER of the serious Kenshin ones that are kicking around, and if I get bored enough maybe even write an outline for the paper I have to do in class tomorrow! Enjoy!)

Misao sighed dreamily, lost in Aoshi's deep blue eyes, his glossy black hair begging her fingers to caress it softly, so softly

"Misao, I draw the line at actual drooling." Said Omasu. "So if you could return to reality and pry your lusty thoughts from Aoshi for just five seconds I might be tempted to actually speak to you, which is I might point out far more than he does."

"Oh! Sorry Omasu, was I drooling again?"

"Yepthe napkins are where they usually are"

Aoshi remained oblivious, or more likely just uncaring to the situation, holding his full lotus position (with shoes on no less!) and never even considering removing just one of the shiny black head phones that linked his ears to the music that he listened to non-stop outside of class.

And sometimes in class, too.

It wasn't as though he needed to listen to the actual teacher, or that anyone else would speak to him, he made no friends and passed every test flawlessly. His eyes reflected an ocean of boredom every time the History teacher opened her mouth about this or that aspect of medieval life, and he had become a true master of pen-twirling out of the sheer lack of anything better to do.

Teachers hated him with a burning passion that threatened to overwhelm him with simply mental force. Because every time he made that pen jump around at speeds passing 80 or 90 miles per hour, finger to finger, around and around, never ever dropping it, every single eye in the class, including their own, was completely unable to leave it.

Not that Misao ever really looked away anyway.

She was merely the president of his fan club, which spanned much of the un-attached female part of the student body, and was beginning to branch into the couples and male section.

_I mean, who could resist him, so strong and so handsome and so clever_

"Misao. You're drooling AGAIN."

Misao didn't hear. _But he never listens to me! He never listens to anyone! He never takes off those godamn headphones no matter how much I try and snuggle on the bus!_

And most of all he never speaks a word unless spoken toand if he can he'll answer with a gesture. He'd rather write a note saying what he wants than order lunch like a normal person

"Misao! That's my food you're getting spit in! MISAO!"

*

Another day. Another mysterious lack of lunch. Another half hour of the full lotus position underneath a tree outside the cafeteria.

On the other hand, it was the exact same gaggle of girls who rested in a rough circle around Aoshi, gazing lustfully and haggling viciously on the details of un-fulfilled dares to go ask him out.

Slightly skinnier though, since Aoshi never ate, neither did his fans. Misao looked positively annorexic, although judging by her incredible reserves of energy this was definitely untrue, unless she played chug-a-lug with latte every morning.

Today's debate: what the hell is he listening to that could possibly be more interesting to him than the combined womanhood of James S. Rickards Highschool?

Theories were set forth, debated, cast aside, evidence was demanded, dares were made, girls were exhorted, girls backed down, and the greatest fear of every male-loving female (And secret hope of every male-loving guy) in the entirety of the school was raised. 

Again.

"What if he's GAY!?"

Misao set herself apart, and mediated disputes, as chairperson of the Aoshi-counsel. She was, after all, the only person to whom he had ever spoken.

_Of course, all he said was 'What?', but they don't need to know that._

The idea of Aoshi being homosexual had a brutal effect on morale, but Misao was not one to be pulled down by idle speculation. She had hopes! Dreams! A warmth below the waist whenever she saw his face! And the only unsolicited verbal communication from him on record!

Indeed, her enthusiasm and rapport had won her the right (by way of death-threats, bribery, and the mysterious disappearance and then reappearance of an opponent's backpack after her surrender) to sit next to Aoshi on the long, winding bus-ride home.

This duty was not one she took lightly. Every day she attempted to twist from him every drop of communication possible, and every night she joined the usual chat-room on AIM to report failure to grind more than an adjective or off-hand gesture from him.

_How how how do I get under your skin, Aoshi? How do I get those godamn headphones off?_

*

The rest of the day following lunch was, as always, really just a waiting period before the bus ride home for Misao. She glided along the surface of Honors Pre-Calc (Her schedule craftily matched to her crush's), which was taught by the most boring humanoid on the surface of the planet, who had apparently taken to being a gender-bender solely to attract attention. It's (The teacher) gender (or maybe lack thereof?) had sparked almost as much debate as Aoshi, although of course no one actually paid attention to his lectures or assignments. Bets were still regularly made on the subject.

Most students left the class feeling sick and confused, but Aoshi's eyes were focused far beyond the teacher, and no matter how many warning it issued Misao's eyes were still focused on Aoshi.

Next was Advanced Placement Euro History, where the teacher CONSTANTLY droned on the subject of feudal hardship, even after that period of history had technically been passed. Somehow her descriptions of Nazi Germany, each and every one of the French Rebellions, and even the list Martin Luther had nailed on the church door ALWAYS managed to find space for a quick analysis of the lifestyle of early peasant gynecologists or some-such.

Needless to say, this method of teaching was by far the most riveting and disturbing in use, but not even the effects of the plague on manorial sex lives could pry Misao's attention from the blue-eyed shadow at the back of the room. Sitting. Twirling his pen. Staring straight ahead at something no-one else could see.

_And just generally being the burning hunk of love he is_

The walk to the bus ramp was, as always, more of a stalk than anything else. Aoshi walked with his usual effortless glide (Despite much effort, no one could ever imagine seeing him RUN), and Misao slunk along behind with her usual stealth and failure look at anything besides her target. It brought out a very predatorial side in Misao, although she had yet to attempt to drag him down, as appealing as the idea was.

The bus itself was a hell-hole, with two or three students crammed in a seat with all their books, bags, calculators, band instruments, science fair projects, art assignments, and English essays that were not under any circumstances to be TOUCHED, lest their gleaming luster be lost before the due-date arrived.

Misao loved it though, because she got to share a seat with the master of her existence.

who of course ignored her as steadfastly as he did when she was 30 feet away at lunch.

The traditional first question of the day, in vain hope he might actually answer in more than one word, or the usual shrug of the shoulders: "Sooo, how was your day?"

Shrug. _Duly noted._

"Good! I think! Well let's see"

This was the portion of the ride where Misao attempted to wring a complete English sentence out of her subject, whilst accidentally sliding up against him every turn the bus took (even those which technically should have actually forced her away). Not to mention occasionally having to wave or shout at someone she 'knew', and leaning over him to get to the window.

_ I could ask him where he lives, or what he thinks about the teachers, or the schools, or _A dozen more ideas flew through her mind before she noticed they all had tiny mental check marks next to them.

__

Dear god, I've asked him everything. Misao colored, as she realized she had indeed asked him every single mundane question about everything and nothing. _And he's replied to every single one of them with one of those stupid shrugs or a little hand gesture, or 'good' or 'bad' or 'long'._

HE HAS MY UNDYING WORSHIP AND HE ISN'T DOING ANYTHING WITH IT!!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE LISTENING TO THAT'S SO GREAT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY TIME FOR ME!?! AM I THAT UGLY!?

Misao's self-confidence was nose-diving even as her anger grew to a truly frightening level. Aoshi, somewhere deep down, took note. The inter-personal relationships part of his brain was rather atrophied, but he could still notice the glistening eyes and beet-red cheeks.

So he carefully removed one headphone and raised a sculpted eyebrow questioningly.

There was a faint popping noise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LISTENING TO!?" Misao exploded, ejaculating the first question of many on her mind (most beginning with 'where do you get off?').

The bus, as a collective, stared.

Aoshi gave her a look that asked why she hadn't just spoken at a normal level, then shrugged, replaced the headphone-

-and detached the one on the opposite side, offering it to her.

Misao looked at it as she might at a large dead moose. _Is he really?_

Aoshi cocked that eyebrow again, and she scrambled to grab the black and sliver circle and press it to her ear, fumbling with the little grip thingy.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod AOSHI IS LETTING ME LISTEN TO HIS HEADPHONES! JOY AND CELEBRATION!_

She almost forgot about the music itself, until she managed to shift her focus from the total excitement consuming her mind.

The beat was slow, the words slurred and elongated, and the feel of the song was incredibly surreal. _Deftones,_ She realized, sneaking a peek at Aoshi. _I love this man so much_

_And if you're feeling lucky_

Come and take me home

And if you feel

She stared up at Aoshi, and caught a tiny flick of his eyes leaving her face. _He waslooking at me?_

_So if you're feeling lucky_

Come and take me home

Brakes hissed. Misao jerked up, looked around-and then hissed with them. Aoshi's stop.

Aoshi collected the other headphone, and replaced it, smoothly sliding over the crushed sophmore who forlornly gazed after him.

"Good afternoonMisao."

The doors slid closed, the bus slowly pulled away. Aoshi glided up the street, and the street itself seemed to glide away from her window.

Misao just stared, dissapointed and happy and confused and smitten totally all at once by Aoshi's second, third, and fourth ever un-provoked words to anyone. _Good afternoon_

Slowly, hesitantly, and then faster and louder, with whistles thrown in, the other students began to applaud.

(HmmI like this concept. Which is why I didn't write a real ending. Tell me what you think, people! I'm afraid of putting in elements from my own life unless specifically requested, so I'm stopping for nowreview with a vote on whether or not I should continue and I'll consider further chapters. By the way, this story (Chapter?) is dedicated to my iPod, which was brutally confiscated on the 20th of August, 2003, and returned to me less than 24 hours later, it's battery totally drained. NEVER FORGET!!! I'll be bringing it to school for the rest of the school year as a protest against musical nazis, the MP3 big brother staff of my High school. DOWN WITH TYRANNY!!! Drop me a line, tell me what ya think, I've got lots of high-school RK ideas kicking around, a decent ending to Misao/Aoshi, and plenty more of my friends and possibly myself to introduce into the narrative (Although in my mind the character bears little resemblance to me.). My plan is to simply steal the character, not try and match my plot with the show's. Talk about been-there-read-that. Feedback or death. Thankies for reading. Arigato Gozieshita if you review. L8r! I love you Koishii!)


	2. I Would Have Been Your Daddy

Chapter 2: I Would Have Been Your Daddy(Written to some select Sublime songs from almost all of their albums)

(OK, I feel guilty about it, since I know it's selfish after all the good advice I got against writing something this self-centered and evil, but the combined weight of greed, love of HALO and Yaoi, and a few pleas for more of this shit has broken my resolve. My deepest apologies. Before reading, it's recommended you play HALO. Oh just kidding, it'll make sense. Enjoy, or go read something more worthy of attention. Try Vee-Sempai. She's good.)

(Oops, forgot! I don't own HALO (Altho I do have an X-box!), Ken, Sano (I'd take either of them tho), or-one second. *Loud slurp* Or any Vanilla Coke. Hopefully you love me anyway.)

"You know Sano, it isn't very fair to block your opponent's view of the screen."

"Well your half-way-across-the-level-unzoomed-headshots were getting old, PAL. Now eat flaming rocket."

An orange trail sped across the top half of the puny TV, entering the lower half through a different vector and brutally smashing the blinded Kenshin's unfortunate Spartan warrior.

It was ok. He had more.

__

That's what's so nice about these gamesyou can die and make all the mistakes you want, and still be fine Not like real life. Kenshin glanced at Sano, trying to keep his eyes from visibly straying to the boy's shapely-

"There. Even, bitch! Now gimme your best." Sano removed the object of Kenshin's desire away from the screen even as another salmon-armored warrior appeared on the game.

"Why DID you make your color Salmon?" Asked the brown-haired youth, daring to cast his attention from his own black-colored character long enough for Kenshin to put a bullet through his virtual face.

"A book I read."

"Always reading books! I swear, if I hadn't dragged you over to game you'd be reading one NOW, on a FRIDAY NIGHT. Jesus, when was the last time you JUST read the course requirement, or maybe sorta skimmed one of the summer reading books?"

"Since never, silly, now watch, or else you'll lose ANOTHER head."

To late. "Oh screw this! Let's play some co-op! I'd prefer OTHER people to take your headshots, you sniping freak."

"Fine," Said Kenshin, glad to shift away from a game that seemed to bring Sano far to close to snapping and strangling him every time he pulled off the one-hit kill. _Very bad for someone with his temper, but he insisted._

"HmmI know, I hear there's a secret ending if you beat the last level on Legendary! I'll bet you can burn through that shit, apparently you get your nose away from reading long enough to learn shooting, at least in games"

"Wellwhy not?"

*

This ranked amongst the stupidest questions of Kenshin's entire life.

The level, aptly named The Maw, was the longest and hardest ever conceived, and ended in a multi-kilometer jeep race against time before the ship's fusion engines detonated.

Kenshin's unfortunate character left a trail of bodies through the level over the course of the 3 hours he spent playing, burning ammunition no matter how he tried to conserve, and made it to safety a fraction of a second before the timer finished it's apocolyptic count-downon the fifth try of that part of the level.

But the ending was all the boys ever could have hoped for.

As the engines exploded in the background, a marine and an alien struggled for control of a gun. As the light of the explosion sweeps over them, the marine dropped the weapon and embraced the alien, who reciprocated-

-and then slid one hand down to softly pat the marine's ass.

It took almost ten minutes for the first throes of laughter to end, and the subsidiary effects would no doubt afflict their minds for the remainder of their existences.

"And then," Said Sano for the _n_th time, "He just GRABS HIS ASS!! OH THAT'S AWESOME!!!" He was breaking down again

Until Kenshin enthusiastically demonstrated the technique Sano was trying to illustrate.

On Sano.

"Oh no you didn't, girl friend!" Shouted Sano, who had had a wee bit much caffeine, in his best slut-voice. He lunged, pinned Kenshin, and reciprocated violently.

"Oh Sano," Said his squirming victim, voice dripping with that strange brand of sarcasm reserved for situations where it's necessary to be sarcastic, but you actually mean what you're saying "You're so good"

Sano just laughed more. "We could have a contest! An ass-grabbing contest!"

Kenshin snorted. "Like you have any chance against me. Give it up, you have a better chance at HALO!"

"Oh that's it! Pick up the controller you damn sexy midget, we'll settle this once and for all! Pistols at Blood Gulch!"

"You're challenged is accepted, tall, dark, handsome, and stupid as hell!"

The battle was not exactly epic. It mostly consisted of bangs from Kenshin and curses from Sano.

Closer to epic was Kenshin settling quietly into Sano's lap halfway through the game.

"Dammit boy, you trying to distract me? Aren't you winning by enough?!"

"Just giving you a little morale boost, you can see over me anyway."

"Two can play at this game, ya ditzy redhead!"

"Hey! No touchy there! Hey now! SANO!"

"Hahhaha! Ya like that, shorty!?"

Kenshin was caught directly between the truth and what needed to be said. It was a classic video game choice, one option leaving him open to potentially fatal enemy fire and the other keeping him from his goal while preserving his chances.

And even though this was only partially HALO at this point, the games being more and more focused on Sano's lap, Kenshin decided to go with the option he wished came with the ability to reload the save file. Just in case.

"As a matter of fact, Sanosuke, I think I do."

Silence, punctuated by automatic weapon fire, closed on the friends. Kenshin's pulse sounded in his ears, a hypnotic drum beat. Sanosuke's pitiful marksmanship could never worry him, but he sweated a little anyway.

Until Sano's arms wrapped around him, dropping the controller without even bothering to leave the match, and felt the handsome young man's lips softly brush the top of his red mane of hair.

"Good." Sanosuke believed brevity was the soul of just about everything.

Kenshin craned his neck to try and get a look at Sano's face, and got a sloppy kiss on the forehead for his trouble. "UmmI mean, if you're not-"

"Shhh."

*

Kenshin, his legs securely locked around Sanosuke's waist, flipped through muted channels, hoping not to awake his host.

Although at some point the blood going to his feet was gonna just cut off and there'd be no choice.

_But he earned his rest_

At some point both boys had lost their shirts, and while both were still otherwise clothed, they had still had a roaring good time, Kenshin straddling Sano on the long couch, and Sano's strong hands placed possessively on Kenshin's firm buttocks.

Soon passion had subsided, and sleep claimed Sano, but Kenshin wasn't about to miss Adult Swim. Looking down at the shirtless boy clasped tightly in his thighs, he reflected that Sano was right.

He should come over and play HALO more often.

(Well I feel better, now I can sleep! Sorry if this was awful, I may just drop the chapter, I only wrote it for my personal amusement. Tell me if anything's even remotely good about it and I may adopt it for use in future works. Feh. So many ideas kickin around in my headwell thanks for reading, I'll catch ya l8rI love you Koishii!)

P.S. And I should mention, the chapter is the name of a portion of my favorite level from HALOI Would Have Been Your Daddygood times.


	3. Sublime

Chapter 3: Sublime (Written to MeteoraI really should expand my musical horizons. As soon as I expand my financial ones I guess)

(Gee, inspired chapter title, huh? Due to MORE feedback (I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!), I may just be updating daily! I promise nothing, however, I refuse to invest any real talent in a highschool fic. Sumimasen, it's just not right. To those who didn't like Sano and Kenshin, read past the first part of this chapter, to those who DID like Aoshi and Misao, don't give up hope, his headphones aren't off quite yetEnjoy!)

(Sano and Kenshin, lucking horribly embarrassed, pluck at a banjo and rub a washboard as t3h jack sings:

Oh I don't own Inuyasha,

And I don't own RK

And no matter what some people say

I really am not gay

I swear I'm not a hentai

Though there's sex in all my fics

Accuse me of any of these

And I'll cut off-well you see where this is going.

HEY!

Thank you.)

Poke.

Poke.

A thin crescent of reality appeared to Sano as a third poke grazed his forehead. The slice included Kenshin, so Sano decided he liked what he saw and tried for a little bit bigger of an opening.

"Nugh?" He asked intelligently.

"Ungh." Replied Kenshin, giggling. "Umm, Sanosuke? Hate to wake you up, but can I have my feet back?"

Sano slowly gripped the situation. "Oh. I dunno, I kinda like them where they are." He tried for a wink, but his eyes weren't open enough yet for much effect.

"Me too, sexy, but something tells me your parents might not enjoy the position we're in as much as we do."

THAT woke Sano up.

*

Morning. Time to jog back home for Kenshin, and, as Sano so vehemently emphasized, _READ_.

"SoI'm gonna be seein more of ya, right shorty?"

Kenshin grinned widely. "I believe solet's keep it quiet, huh? I already get called fag enough, I don't want you getting that kind of trouble."

"They can bring it ON," Said Sano, expression darkening and fingers cracking. "I wanna snog my boy toy wherever we may go, and there's no way they're getting in the way"

"Trust me babe, just for now let's keep it between us." Seeing Sano's pouting and stubborn expression, he sighed and smiled. "Come on, I can beat you at HALO, and you don't want to see what happens if you get me mad in real life, too."

"WHAT!? You, beat me!? I demand another game!"

"WellI need to go home, you knowjust one. And only if I can sit on your lap again."

Sano smirked, and dragged the diminutive redhead back towards the waiting game. "Like I'd let you play any other way"

*

Misao hadn't slept. At all. Instead she had spent her time procuring a copy of 'Lucky You' and figuring out how to set the infinite repeat function on her CD player.

_So turn it to '1' mode, and THEN put it on repeat. Cool!_

The Aoshi fan club had congratulated her, most of them having long ago surrendered to the reality that if anyone was gonna get to him it was Misao, although many of them were also surreptitiously downloading 'Lucky You', and using their imaginations

And so when the morning came, it was a very excited and proud-of-herself Misao that entered-

To meet the exact same Aoshi sitting in the window seat.

Somehow overnight he had become a romantic prince, and in her dreams (Not actual dreams, as she hadn't really slept, but day-err, night-dreams) she had always been greeted with a massive embrace, maybe even a kiss

But her habits of Aoshi-defrosting were well-ingrained, so she sat, and prepared the morning session of questioning.

"Good morning, Aoshi!" She said with unusual (even for her!) perkiness, and inhaled deeply to begin the preliminary pestering.

"Good morning, Misao."

_WHOOSH_. Misao lost the breath she was holding out of surprise. Her eyes got all big and watery out of the sheer emotion generated by the small nicety Aoshi had bestowed upon her. She wanted to sing, to dance, those three words would echo in her head for hours just as his 'good afternoon' had

"You know it only feels that way because he never says anything, right?"

Misao spun angrily. "Since when do the dead wake this early, Jack?"

The slight boy who sat behind her slid his eyes open a tad. "Simple. I found some coke in the fridge. Musta jump-started me."

"Not enough to lecture me about-" Her voice lowered as she glanced to the left "_relationships._"

Jack snorted lightly and re-closed his eyes. "Hell, I could have told you Aoshi uses long spaces of silence to add emphasis to the few words he gives us voluntarily while I was asleep ALL the way. It's not obvious to you because you're locked in some romantic fantasy, but so far he's said 'what?', 'good morning', and 'good afternoon' to you, not 'Oh Misao I love you so, please let me ravish you with my massive-'.

Jack's seatmate, Omasu, smacked him cruelly. "You're nicer asleep, bro. And I'm sure that even if he refuses to speak, he has deep feelings for Misao. So shut up. Meanie."

Jack didn't have to be told twice.

Aoshi was vaguely amused by the girls' frantic denials of Jack's insight. _He has an enviable grasp of the obvious that escapes most people_

But if only to make Misao happy, he chose this juncture to offer her a headphone, and they were lost in the strains of Sublime until the bus rumbled and grumbled it's way into the converted loading dock.

__

Love babe,

It's what I got

*

The geek fringe, as they had been long ago labeled, stalked the early-morning halls, in search of an un-attended teacher's lounge to hit up for coke.

_The problem with going to the geek program,_ reflected Jack, as he slid silently along the corridor, warily eyeing the shadows for satanic vice-principals _is that I'm just not a geek._

The student body at Rickards was a fairly interesting mix, a testament to the planning skills of the local school board. 'Let's put the geek program at the loser school!' Jack could hear them shout, spilling their vodka (spiked with prescription pills) on their charts. Half-dork, half-screw-up, the unholy fusion that was his highschool threatened to consume all who entered. One way or another.

So three schools formed within. There were the true geeks, the true losers, and the half-breeds. Like Jack, who continually set records for passing with the lowest possible grades. _Rounded up_

Or Sano, who was on his third shot at intensive reading, but whose artwork was occasionally actually sold to galleries. Or Misao, whose growing obsession with Aoshi had dragged down her grades. Or Omasu, by far the smartest member of the fringe, the top of the bottom half of the school's students.

And of course they dragged with them their crushes, their siblings, their undeclared boyfriends

Which is why Kenshin was watching Jack's back as he prowled with deliberate stealth through darkened doorways to the bright glow of the shiny red vending machine.

_How again did I let that maniac talk me into it?_ Sano, yawning and begging for anything with stimulants, crossed his mind. _Oh. Right._

Kenshin was a straight A student, a teacher's pet in every way, who never made a single enemy that was paid by the school. He was to unfailingly polite to ever get angry at, really. But he was willing to risk his untarnished reputation to sneak into a forbidden-to-students area with a man known for sleeping through three periods straight, solely to fetch the boyfriend he was to afraid to tell anyone about a drink.

_It's worth it._

"Why again are you attempting to be a ninja? I haven't seen you this active since the last time you actually managed to GET coke." _Godamn sugar-addict!_

"Well, it's the only thing besides the drink itself that wakes me up." An eerie, sharp canine-d grin. "Stalking it

"Sorta like you and Sano."

Kenshin nearly gave himself whiplash as he spun around. "WH-_what!?"_ He barely remembered to lower his voice in the hallowed halls of teachers.

"Oh come on. It's pretty obvious. Especially if one happens by a certain mostly-disused bathroom a few times every day, and sneaks a peak through a broken window when he hears strange noises issuing from within."

Kenshin's face matched his hair. "Don't worry, shorty, I won't tell anyone. If anything, I'm impressed at your self-control. 'Never seem to see you doing anything 'sides kiss-"

For the second time that day Jack got smacked against the wall.

*

"I come bearing cokes, thanks to my mad stealth-ninja skillz, and a new bruise, thanks to my naughty mind and touchy companion."

"Aww, hittin on Kenshin again?" Taunted Misao, who had yet to forgive him for the Aoshi comments.

Sano, it should be mentioned, colored nicely, but stayed quiet.

Jack winked, and smirked evilly. "You know it girl. Just for that, I claim your coke!"

'DAMN YOUR EYES! I mean, please, take pity on me! I didn't sleep last night at all! Umm, I'll make Omasu stop smacking you!"

"Yeah right," Chorused Jack and Omasu simultaneously.

*

"Hey fag."

_Don't pay attention._

"Yeah, YOU! Fag! Come on, get back, FAG!"

_Words can't hurt you, words can't hurt_

"Come on, get the FAG!"

_No_

*

When Jack rounded the corner to find his favorite redhead crumpled against the wall with a streaming nose, he knew what was happening.

"Tell me the names, I'll go get Sano."

"NO! No Sanosuke." Kenshin was very sure on this point.

"You think I'm gonna let you take this? From THEM? You think Sano's gonna let this slide?"

"PleaseI don't want to get Sano in trouble. I can stand getting punched. I CAN'T stand him being arrested when those kids go to Saitouyou know he'll do all he can to get Sanosuke out of here."

Jack pondered. _True, that bastard wouldand he's the NICE assistant principal!_

But seeing Kenshin hurt like this

"For now. But next timenext time, I'M taking care of it. And Saitou can kiss my ass."

(Btw, for the reviews I revieved between writing the opening and closing notes, I LOVE YOU!! You guys are nicewhich is why I'm sorry that I'm so naughty. The PG crowd is apparently gentler than my usual gang (You know who you are!), but I have to append a 13, I'll remain below the dreaded R if people have a problem with it though. Because I love you. Of course this assumes anyone still likes this story after I insert myself. And a friend. And my school. And my habit of sneaking to teacher's lounges for coke. If anyone is really bothered by my blatant Mary Suing, but otherwise likes the story just tell me, although if you hate me casting myself AND the rest of the fic then don't bother, unless there's some real readers out there this is just me having fun. L8r all, I love you Koishii!)

(P.S. Word to Patrice, or should I say Omasu. Yes, she's real, yes, she calls me bro, and yes I get smacked whenever I sit next to her and make stupid jokes about-*smack!* itai!)


	4. Every New Day

(Special magical A/N!: I forgot to post this chapter for like 3, 4 days that I spent agonizing over my lack of reviews and considering the slow and painful deaths of those that oppose me with their inattention. I'm sorry I was so faithless! I should have know that I would have at least gotten a flame! So, here goes! Sumimasen!)

Chapter 4: Every New Day (Written to Meteora and some random Five Iron Frenzy (Props to Akin for loaning me CD))

(Well, I sense a trend in my reviews. You like Aoshi and Misao, you hate Kenshin and Sano, eh? It's OK, homophobia is just as much a choice as homosexuality itselfyou INTOLERANT-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll TRY TRY TRY to focus more on the characters you love. I might still write a tad of shounen-ai (Special name for light Yaoi, which special name for story with guys who like each other. You know. For those of you who don't get out much.), but I promise I'll try try try to make it appropriate. Well, as appropriate as I ever get. Which is far more PG-13 than PG. This may seem selfish and immature and perverted. I'm all three of these things. I restrain myself from full citrus USUSALLY just because I like reviews and reviewers. So come, help me control the darkness within! Or else writhe in Yaoi. Or else read a different author. But I beg you to be tolerant and patient with me. So enjoy! (And yes, SIGH there's more Aoshi and Misao in this one.))

(I have no clever

song to disclaim myself so

'wrote Haiku instead)

It took time. Oh yes. It dragged out over a full week before Aoshi would do more than exchange pleasantries.

But Misao, through the perseverance that most of a year trying to de-frost her crush had taught her, had done it.

Aoshi, under the right circumstances, would now, SOMETIMES speak in full sentences regarding music.

The day she had forced him to admit that the Eerie Splendor remix of 'Doin' Time' was better than the original OR the basic Second-Hand Smoke version (_A/N You might want to Kazaa yourself some Sublime_), she had nearly cried tears of joy. And now they could debate on the use of saxophones in Cake songs, or the repetitive lyric pattern of Linkin Park.

_Soon, _Gloated the flushed-with-pride teen _Soon he'll be ready for movies!_

Misao's mouth watered, and popcorn was DEFINITELY not involved.

*

Aoshi sat cross-legged at lunch, sharing headphones with Misao. She was, as always, talking. Half of him listened, and responded occasionally (drawing shouts and cheers from the waiting audience, as well as curses as money changed hands from disbelieving bettors) to her intriguing seminar on the effects of maternal lack of affection on musical talent.

The other half considered Misao herself. And tried to find out why seeing her smile did such interesting things in his stomach. _Just making her happy somehowmakes me happy. That's not logical. It doesn't in any way make sense._

But it's also true. And I can't argue with truth

Tiny biological transistors flipped back and forth, and fleshy beads clacked on metaphorical mental abaci. _So, it is my goal to make her happy. How does one do that?_

Aoshi didn't know, but he had a sinking suspicion that the one person who might conceivably tell him was not one he really wanted to speak to.

A thought for another time, like maybe next period. For now. _What does she see in me, I wonder? And I wonder WHY I wonder, I don't need to know as long as she still sees it, but I want to know anyway. I'm purposefully cold and distant, I dislike people in general, and I've mercilessly snubbed her for months. Until she made that truly despairing face._

THAT I couldn't resist

It's not as though she could enjoy my opinions or interests, she doesn't know most of them. She has no reason to believe that I care for her, besides my sharing my music and thoughts thereof with her. Ergo, she likes my physical appearances.

Aoshi, for the first time in his entire life, felt the completely unnecessary and illogical emotion of vanity. _I can live with that_

*

Jack stared, grinning, into his opponent's eyes. They were a colder and deeper blue than his own, and framed by darker and shorter hair, but the main difference was that they never blinked.

Jack continued to grin, however, because he knew that he was going to win this game, and was not afraid to say so.

"You know, MY next class is right behind me, whereas you have lunch half-way across the school when the bell rings in five minutes. No matter how hard you stare at me, I'm still not going to ask you what you want, and when the time comes you'll have to break eye contact first."

Struggling to contain a budding anger at being transparent AND wrong, Aoshi smoothed an already-perfect lock of hair. _This is why I need to talk to him, he's the only other unbiased person I know._

_Sane is another matter entirely._

"I need to speak to you about Misao."

The grin, which dared someone to plant a knuckle on the fully-exposed incisors it showed prominently, widened.

"So, all that can make you come to JACK is your little girlfriend? I'm hurt!"

Realizing that sarcasm, and indeed humor in general were probably lost on Aoshi, the shorter boy continued without bothering to wait for a non-existent response.

"Oh fine. WHAT about Misao, she's a tad to complicated to explain in the 3 minutes we have left if you aren't up on your anatomy."

Aoshi braced himself for the single most painful conversation of his entire life, and started in

*

When the bell rang, Jack had demanded Aoshi's e-mail, and promised a more comprehensive explanation at a further date.

He had waited until Aoshi was safely lost in the swirling crowds of humanity to slump against the wall and laugh hysterically.

*

Aoshi heard anyway, and decided to begin plotting revenge. Once his digestive system was working in the correct and traditional fashion.

_So_

*

By the time he had begun the merry journey home, Aoshi had resolved to punish Jack at his leisure, and until that time try to simply avoid thinking of the topics he had brushed upon.

He hoped Jack labeled the e-mail he had promised with sufficient warning, he didn't really feel like opening it. And if it had attachments, .jpgs for instance, he would be throwing it away upon receiving it.

But the opening line of the soul-scarring lecture rang true. "If you want to make Misao happy, show a little (Jack-style expletive-ing) physical intimacy once in a while."

Which is why, about half-way through the ride, he faked a massive yawn, and, after stretching, awkwardly slid one arm around Misao's skinny shoulders.

Jack, who Aoshi could have SWORN was asleep, snickered gleefully, but Misao simply cuddled closer-

Which gave rise (so to speak) to another new emotion, equally illogical as the last few Misao had inspired in him. I'll forego description to spare your virgin ears, I simply implore you to remember/imagine YOUR first adolescent embrace. And the physical effects.

Yeah.

Misao, meanwhile, was experiencing similar effects, and having what was so far the best experience of her life. _Aoshi really likes me, Aoshi really likes me!! God this is awesome_

She rested her head (carefully turning to not crush the ear-piece against him) on his shoulder, and sighed contentedly. The muscles under her bunched involuntarily, but soon softened, and the shoulder slumped slightly, making Misao wriggle with delight.

"Hmm"

Five Iron Frenzy spoke to her:

_Only you can make every new day_

Seem so new

*

As his initial amusement faded, Jack faced the pain of extreme boredom. And being truly cramped. And hot. And lonely. And overloaded with homework.

And always, always tired, not something it's fun to be when the only pillow is made out of glass. _Well there's Omasu, but getting smacked AGAIN today doesn't appeal to me._

The crick in the back, the memory of the bruised Kenshin trying to stand, his lost pen that he had loved so dearly, the English paper he had been putting off for weeks that needed to be done TODAY, the lack of pillow, and need for sleep, all adding up

HEAD SPLITTING BLOOD POUNDING NOTHING EVER GOING TO BE OK-

_No. Breathe. It'll all sort out._

His mind relaxed. Slightly.

For now.

*

Kenshin, as usual perched securely on Sano's lap, snapped a shot at an alien threatening his boyfriend's position, and watched it fall, purple blood spraying.

"Thanks, sexy! That one was comin for me" murmured Sanosuke, watching his shields recharge. He pressed a thank-you kiss onto one cheek-

Kenshin winced when the bruise was mashed softly by the grateful lips. _Dammit, please don't notice_

"Hey, howdya do that? Nasty lookin one, and your nose was bleeding today tooyou didn't get in a fight, didya?"

_No, no, no_ "Worry about your own self, lunk-head, I just fell down some stairs." Kenshin's smile and well-placed bullet discouraged further inquiry, but Sano was skeptical.

_Hmmsince when does Kenshin fall down stairs? He's to damn gracefulif it was important he'd tell me. He should know well enough I wouldn't let anyone else touch him if he didn't want 'em to._

"Wellfine. Snipe the big one, with the plasma sword! Quick!"

Lost in the rhythm of the game, both friends forgot the scratches and bruising.

For now.

(And I promise there'll be more Aoshi and Misao. That's not it, I swear. Stop staring at me like that. I SAID STOP!! There are a few hanging plot ends here, as you may have noticed, I'll be following them up once you guys yell at me for my choppy advancing of the main relationship in the story. Sumimasen, reader-sama, gomen nasai. I'm a naughty boy. Time to post, so I have time to start another tonight, or maybe even eat something. Only had 5 cheetos and half a cookie (stolen) all day, so excuse me for a half hour or so and I'll re-attach the ball and chain after dinner. As I've always said, eating is for wussies! Peace, folks, don't hate on the shounen-ai or I'll kill you. L8r! I love you Koishii!!)

(P.S. Whoever wrote in about that closing comment, it's directed at someone you don't know, and who doesn't speak enough Japanese to really care about grammar. And 'sides, it's the thought that counts, neh? Good.)


	5. Papercut

Chapter 5: Papercut (Rage Against the Machine and Hybrid Theory all the way!)

(Well, dinner isn't gonna happen 'till my oven is clear from others' debris, so I'm startin early. Apparently this time the closing note will be the big one, since I'll be responding to reviews in IT when I get there tomorrow. If I'm not shot for the last chapter I wrote. So, enjoy, although I make no promises to Aoshi/Misao fans, this is all about OC and Katsu. Enjoy it anyway!)

(The last Haiku failed

to disclaim, so here goes:

I don't own RK)

Darkness. Peace. Soft, yeilding-notebook. Fine. Notebook. Not pillow. But not desk. For once.

Faint voices called his name. "Jaaaaaack."

Slurred, then sharper and sharper, but still muffled, until-

"JACKSON!!"

Jack flew upright, smacking his head against the wall behind him and cursing viciously in a bastardized mix of German, archaic Japanese, and several made-up languages he used for incomprehensible profanity.

"I understood some of that German, by the way, but if you could just read us number 14 in the Latin I'll forgive the remarks about bestiality." Said the Latin teacher, Jiya, as his merciless gaze swept Jack's deep-bagged, red-rimmed eyes.

Cursing softly, now in Mandarin with bits of gutter Portugese, Jack began the long search for his paper. And he needed his pen to fondle. Kuso (back to Japanese), had he done 14? And had he lost another pen? The class was staring. And snickering. God how he hated them. And what about that girl, in the corner there, giggling with the rest, damn her

Hyperventilating. Gotta get out. To much running through mind, to fast, nothing working, nothing good, 

"Pass, Mr. Jiya. Musta forgotten that one."

Class laughing openly now. Girl calmer, but not by much. Hate life. Hate everyone. Ma De Dan, where's that friggin' pen? Need it, need something, so friggin hot

Jack pressed his forehead to the desk, relishing the chill against his feverish brow. _AHHHH._

_Breathe. One at a time._

It was like he was ducking underwater to avoid a swarm of malaria-infested mosquitoes. He could only hold his breath so long, and hiding didn't make them leave. _Shieysta_

These little thingsI should be able to ignore them, deal with thembut somehow they're all stacking up, and they won't go away, even when they're done it's like they're still bothering meonly one thing for it

Slowly raising his head, he spotted the pen on the floor, and his life began again

*

Head. Locker. Felt goooood

"Hey."

More invented mental profanity. Had to look. See who it was.

Would rather not.

"Hi. Don't feel like moving. Please leave message after beep." Jack cursed foully. Again.

Giggle. _Aww crap. Girl from classKaoru? Yeah. Kaoru._ "Just, you knowI know you smacked your head against that wall pretty hardand you look tired, and sorta sick andI'm sorry I laughed. You just sorta looked funny, even though I know it hurt." She grinned sheepishly. "Still speak to me?"

_Hope you don't expect it to be censored, puta._ "Umm. Sure. Don't worry about. It. Yeah. I'm ok. Frickin peachy. Shoo, shoo, I like missing classes, but you have a GPA to maintain. Get to class."

She smiled, and turned "You sure? You look like hell" She caught his wince. "I mean, usually you look petty cu-I mean-"

"Heh. It's ok. Hurry on ahead. Tell the teacher I'm melting lockers with my mind."

The girl grinned and hustled along. As soon as she left, with her smiles and her apologies and her care-

_Kuso._ The thoughts were back. Nothing for it but to try and find that homework. _Can't afford to fail Latin THIS semester_

*

_Ahh, the only class I'm gonna pass! Art!_

Sano's domain opened before him, the scuplting tools, the brushes and paints and oils and the sheets and sheets of canvas and paper, and most of all the pictures and the tiny statues everywhere, hanging from walls and ceilings

_Home._

New faces assailed him, however, in the midst of the only familiarity he felt in the school outside he and Kenshin's boarded-up bathroom.

"Mr. Sagara! So nice of you to join us, a mere 4 minutes after the bell!" Sano gave the art teacher, Mrs. Yumi, and enthused look until she broke down into a grin. "Just playin with you, kiddo, you're on time for now."

__

Only teacher who's ever told a joke that wasn't openly at my expense. "I need you to baby-sit some new-comers though, so I hope your masterpieces can take a day off."

Sanosuke followed the volupturous woman's dainty finger to a table, where the two new faces from before awaited.

"Sure, Miss Yumi. Consider them taken care of." The teacher grinned, and wandered off to a table stuffed with repeat-offender backpack flippers.

New face number one was topped with spiky black hair and covered with a dark tan. It also probably came up to Sano's belly-button. The boy tapped one foot impatiently, and his dark orbs explored the room constantly, meeting everyone's eyes and not breaking away until they did.

New face two was pale and elegant, with dripping black bangs and blue eyes that focused on the task of inscribing a new and meaningless ideogram on his arm with a pen. With light strokes he described one more squiggly line, and lifted his gaze to look at Sano, who was inspecting the strange character the new boy had just finished.

"Very nice. Mean anything?" He asked, indicating the slowly spreading ink, which was running into the invisible creases of the skin, producing a very cool effect.

"Not a clue." The pale boy rose, and offered his hand. "Katsuhiro. The short one who's been bothering me all day is Yahiko."

Yahiko threw Sano a look, snorted, and returned to gazing around the room. "Ahh, the little one doesn't want to talk to me? Well I'll live just fine without ya, got all the damn midgets I need around here."

Sano slid a stool over to Katsu, who was admiring one of the large canvases suspended high above the room. "Wow, who did that one?" He asked, pointing to the sweeping view of a massive, half-naked Atlas, who crumpled under the weight of a normal-looking backpack, tiny on his wide shoulders. The irony was poignant, if club-handed.

"That'd be me. Like it?" Sano stared with him, but gazed out of the corner of one eye at the lanky boy admiring his work.

"It'sincredible. Subject matter aside the drawing is beautiful, and the way you built up all the power and skill of artistry to the puny backpack is just funny as hell." Katsu turned back to the artist. "You really drew this?"

Sano practically puffed in pride. _I love it I love it I love it, getting praise is the only reason I think I bother drawing sometimes_ "Yope. To silly for the galleries, but I got Mrs. Yumi to shove it on the ceiling just for laughs."

Katsu grinned widely. "That's incredible mantell me about the class? I wanna draw like this too you know!"

Sanosuke smiled. "Fine, Katsuhirowhere to start?"

*

An incredible talent writhed and danced and swung his glistening spikes around in wildly gyrating patterns, strumming with intensity at his guitar.

_If you are the light post_

Then you own the working cla-assss

But if you want the answers

YOU'D BETTER GIVE A PIECE OF YOUR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!

Yahiko screamed incoherently and flung his slight body around his room to the brutal bass riffs. It was actually a fairly impressive performanceif he were a couple feet taller

His older sister Kaoru sat enraptured, at first tempted to snicker, but then seriously considering applauds. _Wowyou knowhe's actually pretty goodknows his System of a Down too._

Needs a real guitar though. That broom isn't gonna take him far

*

Yahiko, lost in the bass line of his new piece (System of a Down, Peephole), which blared out of the massive speakers stacked on the otherwise-unused desk, never noticed his audience.

Kaoru, who wouldn't dare actually laugh at the spasmic dance piece Yahiko was even now forcing his poor, abused spine through, had no compunction about sharing this new-found performance genius.

Misao had no such qualms about laughing, and it was a very good thing that Yahiko had recently discovered the stereo's built-in EQ. The thumping from the drums destroyed any noise that wasn't actually explosive. And Misao's laughs came close anyway.

But soon even she quieted down, as Yahiko switched CDs to some rap, and tore up an imaginary stage in a very impressive way.

"I gotta admit," She whispered to Kaoru "he's pretty damn good!"

"Yeahwe should really try to spread this young genius's fame, build him a rep. It's the least I can do for my little brother"

Misao laughed again, and this time Kaoru joined in.

It was not a pleasant laugh

*

Kaoru was walking from Latin the next day when she heard a loud bang behind her. Spinning, she saw Jack, again pressing his forehead against a locker. _I hope he's okoh, he's getting up, it's alright!_

BANG.

Kaoru sprang forward, but Jack seemed to be ready for another smack at his metal foe, as he drew back his head again-

Only to have his unruly mane seized into a cruel ponytail.

Kaoru was actually sort of startled. _It's a lot softer and CLEANER than it looks_ she thought, more used to the image of Jack's hair as a tangled brown waterfall, cascading to his shoulders in a mass of knots.

"I'm rather attached to that, you know," Said Jack. "May I have it back?"

"Not if you're going to be pounding it against walls." Kaoru unconsciously drew her pale fingers through the chestnut mass, viciously extracting tangles. "It'd be a shame to lose this HAIR" She murmured.

_Shelikes my hair?_

_Sweet!_

"Wait a second, I think I have a combyeah, here we go." Kaoru dragged the comb through Jack's hair, as the boy himself slumped against the locker, humming tunelessly.

_ Ilike it when people play with my hair_

Finishing the long, silky back, Kaoru remembered a trick Misao had mentioned, which she had taken a death-oath never to share with anyone else. _Yeah right! Anyway, which was it-there!_

The dark haired girl rubbed softly at a vertebra at the base of Jack's neck, gently massaging it. Her victim lost all muscle control and started to purr.

_Ahhthat's niceNO! DON'T STOP! DAMMIT!_

Mewling pitifully as she pulled away, Jack pathetically tried to find the sweet spot again. "Oh don't bother, it's a special little techniqueerr, sorry I hijacked your hair." She giggled. "It's really nice now"

Jack gaped after her, feeling the long shag he prided himself on in separate strand for perhaps the first time in months.

"Well, see you next period! No more smashing lockers, silly!" She waved and skipped off to class.

Jack stared after her, his other concerns forgotten, and decided to laugh at Misao's professions undying love a little less.

*

Kenshin, still smarting a little from the last time the little gang of homophobes had trapped him away from the staff, knocked on Sano's door, sure that the taller boy would make him feel better when nothing else could.

_SighI love him so muchno matter what those intolerant little-damn, now I sound like Jack! Really though, he'sspecial to me. Not like anyone else_

_Where the hell IS he though?_

Kenshin craned his neck to peer though the door's window, looking for his boyfriend's characteristic forest of spikes proceeding through the hall.

It came, but it came with company.

"Heya Kenshin, come on incaught me an Katsu in a game of HALO" The shorter boy trailed Sano to the big-screen TV, where a lanky pale boy was curled around a pair of long-fingered hands, clutching the big X-box controller.

The pile of bleached bones arose, and extended one of those delicate hands to the redhead. "Hello, Kenshin. Sano tells me you play this damn gamecare to give it a shot?" He winked a dark eye. "I think he's a little tired of me attaching those plasma grenades to him"

Kenshin blinked at the greeting, unexpected coming from someone who appeared sodead. Looking at the scrawny, elegant kid offering a hand and a controller, he felt

_Threatened?_

"Hi, Katsuhiro, Sano's mentioned you as the only other even slightly talented person in his art classand I'd be glad to give you a little competition in the game of kings here." Pasting on his biggest, fake-est smile, Kenshin accepted the gauntlet on the left and the handshake on the right.

_I don't know WHY I don't like him, but this seems to be a healthy way to work it out_

*

Twenty-five frags later

_MUST RESTRAIN JACK VOCABULARY_

Kenshin had already lost it a few times, although so far he had managed to confine his tantrums to quiet muttering in different (and sometimes imaginary) languages. _I think Katsuhiro caught some of that French though_

If he HAD caught it he had re-paid with interest by means of brutally placed grenades, and camping with the sniper rifle (DAMN HIM AND HIS 10X ZOOM!!). The normally cool-headed (if firey-haired), Kenshin was very close to snapping. _I come over for a little tender loving care, and instead I get 14.5 calibers in the head!_

As the final scores popped up (The Ineffable:17 kills, 25 deaths, Sexy Zechsy: 25 kills, 17 deaths), Kenshin renewed the failing plastic smile, and congratulated Katsu on his victory through clenched teeth. _You'd best hope I don't get my hands on a REAL pistol_

Sensing a change in the average temperature of the room, Sano offered to go grab drinks for the combatants before he joined in next round, and Kenshin left Katsu to try the 'Library' level on solo for a moment. _I called it a challengepoor fool. That level is impossible for ANYONE alone!_

Explosions and faint cursing from Katsu followed him down the stairs to the fridge, where Sanosuke extracted a trio of Vanilla Cokes, Wrapping his hands around that strong waist, Kenshin buried his face in his boyfriend's neck and sighed softly

But Sano just stiffened. "Sano?"

"Ummsorry. I'm just afraid of Katsufinding out. 'Bout us. You knowyou were right about not telling people. He's a good friend, I don't want him to be scared off"

All Kenshin could hear was Sano choosing Katsu over him.

And it hurt.

(Whew, a nice long one! Review me or die! I really need a little support, reading seems to be sucking down more of my life than writing nowand sometimes I do other stuff too. Peace, people! Oh, and I'm sorry if Aoshi seems OOC, I WAS trying to keep him inI mean, he is pretty cool about it, but he HAS feelings for Misao, neh? Otheriwse he would have cut her down after his fight with Jiya. He's gonna express them somehow, I figured the way I went was best. If you disagree, write your own, you lazy-ok, sumimasen, gomen nasai, havent been sleeping enough. Tell me what you think of t3h uber-long chapter, sorry it took so long, bought Samurai X movie. Had to watch it both ways (subs and dubs) before I sent it off to Koishii. Who I love, btw. L8r!)


	6. 8 Mile

Chapter 6: 8 Mile (Oh guess. That's right. The OST. Sorry, I love the movie. Don't hate, or me and Em will team up and cut your dirty lyin throat.)

(Like brothers (Well mostly sisters I think) I love you people! I've got like 5 or 6 reviews maybe 3 hours after I update, life is gooodoh, and whoever the F*** 'goku' is, burn in the deepest depths of hell. If you want to flame, gimme some reasons, you prick. Or maybe a return address so I can ASK for them. Or maybe proper grammar. Or maybe less stupid hysterical laughing. DIE is the message I'm trying to get across. Sorry to all of you kind and decent reviewers (And flame-writing-people(But not flamers)) for that waste of time. Dontcha hate people who you can't scream at for a review unless you write another chapter? Anyway, here goes, and thanks to everyone who's been reviewing me(Except 'goku'). Write long reviews, and as long as they're insightful I swear I'll e-mail you, regardless of what you think of the story. Enjoy!)

(Another Haiku of

Disclaiming, even though it's not

As good as the song)

Kenshin could hold it in. He had an inexhaustible supply of plastic faces in his deepest mental closets, and could show exactly which emotions he wanted to. He was nice to Katsu, and congratulated him on his video gaming prowess. He laughed at jokes. He said goodbye politely at eleven (curfew). He gave Sano a little hug on the way out, while Katsuhiro STILL struggled with the Library.

And as soon as his parents were greeted, his chores finished, his shower taken, he collapsed and sobbed silently into a pillow.

_It's so silly, such a little thing, but I finally got what I wanted, and now I can't give him any space! Dammit, all my fault, all my fault, it's selfish of me to do this to Sano, to ask him to love ME, the faggot_

He could punch himself in the face. In fact, tomorrow he'd give those homophobes who tried to separate him from other students and beat him another chance. He'd take the hits he deserved. _I'm such a-a BITCH! _Kenshin swore violently, which only increased his self-hatred. _Since when does THAT help? Well what CAN help!? What have I even done?_

I don't understand anything.

Kenshin cried and swore and hated himself to sleep.

*

Unfortunately for Kenshin's self-abusive fantasies, the next day was Saturday, and it seemed set on making him feel better.

You know the type. Your life sucks in all the major ways, and you hate everyone including yourself, but the world and everyone in it is trying to make you laugh and be happy, like they're making up for upsetting you in the first place. But all you can feel is bitter, and then it wears on you, and you start feeling good, although every now and again you'll have a slide-back. And then eventually it's all puffy eyes and smiles, tear tracks still a little crusty from the salt, and you can feel them crinkling when you grin really wide.

His favorite animes on Cartoon Network. Frosted pop-tarts, the chocolate ones, with a massive glass of milk, a note from the folks saying they'd be back late, and he could do anything he wanted as long as he left a note and did his chores first. Glorious, glorious lack of homework. A new Orson Scott Card book in Barnes and Nobles.

And later a very strange invitation from Kaoru. Something about Yahiko. And a request for popcorn. And/or a date.

He wanted to shoot himself, he seemed to have been granted everything he wanted for a Saturday besides the bit he wanted most.

_I WANT Sano to kiss me and say he loves me, and I want it to be true, and I want to put a bullet or 25 through Katsu's skull. Otherwise though I'm set._

But Kenshin was nothing if not a realist, and carefully packed his cargo shorts with the usual bevy of audio equipment, pez and dispensers, money, and glasses necessary to go anywhere. Each pocket was carefully stuffed with his learners lisence, or flaccid wallet, or his truly awful student ID picture, where Sano, off screen, had made him laugh-

_SanoI should call him. Or something. Should_

But can't. Not yet. I don't know what's wrong, but I'll figure it out before I bother him again.

Confident in his decision, Kenshin began the long walk to Kaoru's house

*

"Hey Katsu! Kaoru says she's got something we've gotta come see!"

"Well we can always walk back if it's that bad. Up for it?"

"You know it. Finish off those aliens and let's hightail it for Kaoru's."

_Maybemaybe Kenshin will be there_

"Grab some popcorn!"

*

"Ungh."

"Jack?"

"Fregunh? Kaoru? Girl from Latin?"

"Yeah, that's me. Listen, there's something over here you've got to see, I'm inviting everyone. Ummwanna come?"

"What time is it?"

"Umm, almost noon."

"you owe me big if this isn't worth it."

"Of course! Now, I'll give you my address, come as soon as you can.

"And bring a comb, I'll bet your hair is back to a rat's nest by now."

*

An unknowing one-man stage show appeared on the computer's monitor, slightly pixelated by the digital camera hidden in a small pile of dirty clothes in Yahiko's room. His groupies, the colored image reflecting from their eyes in the low light of Kaoru's bedroom, awaited with fevered, repressed passion.

Or possibly just deep, deep confusion, as Kaoru had yet to explain exactly what was happening.

The hostess herself was currently keeping Jack in a coma-like state with the neck caress of doom, as an evilly chuckling Misao plaited his now-straightened hair. Aoshi, legs demurely folded, shared the bed with the trio, while Sano had claimed a patch of floor near the monitor, and Katsu had draped himself over a chair.

The final guest was downstairs trying not to cry under the pretense of making the popcorn.

_He_

*

"He's starting!" Whispered Kaoru, as Yahiko slid a final CD into the 5 disc changer, and slung the remote onto his bed.

The unknowing rock god casually removed his shirt, and, with a critical eye, selected a flashlight from the three lying on his desk. Tapping a final button on the stereo, he stalked to the center of the room, where he stood silently as the CD try spun into place.

Then, one hand securely clasped on his crotch, he threw himself enthusiastically into a brutally bass-amp-ed version of '8 Miles an' Running'.

__

But I could rewind the counter ta back, back,

When it was now or nothing,

People said I would amount to nothing,

That I had time for nothing,

Said I wasn't from the valers

Or the sellers by your gunman,

I can see the folks now he got what he had coming,

Now that my 8th album's coming,

Everybody smiling wanting something,

claiming that they done something for em,

got Jay Z and pom poms in they whole uniform

At first they could do nothing but stare. Four foot nine Yahiko was brutally rapping, shirtless, with a flashlight held mic-style to his mouth, and the other hand grabbing himself in undeniably parody of the rappers he idolized on MTV.

Disbelief gave way to humor. For the exact same reason. Even Aoshi had a small smile about the brutal smack talk the young boy was spewing. Sano collapsed, luckily missing Katsu, who had fallen out of his chair as Misao fell writhing in good humor on Jack, who had fallen back asleep under Kaoru's ministrations, and said something truly unpleasant about being woken up.

Stage three, as the CD worked it's way to 'Rabbit Run', was admiration. The kid rapped with the same feeling Marshall Mathers had put into the song originally (Way to much), and if he were a decade or two older the stage show would be comparable to any professionals. It was almost like having a real live rapper step into shot of your hidden camera and start performing.

A really, really short one.

"We should really record this," Gasped Misao, as Yahiko hit the CD switch to The Battle of Los Angeles. "I mean this is beautiful. He's incredible, looks like a young Eminem, only with a tan"

"Sadly enough, she's right," Said Katsu, who was beginning to breathe normally again, after falling (much to the newly arrived Kenshin's horror) directly on Sano in his hysterics. "The kid is something, that's for sure."

'UmmI think I missed something?" It was put like a statement, but Kenshin used it as a question.

Luckily, Aoshi had set the eyeball-shaped camera to record. He saved the file as 'Yahiko 1: 8 Mile OST'.

It was the beginning of a tradition, a legend, and a dynasty

*

Kenshin couldn't sleep.

Never before in his life had anything been half this complicated. No science fair paperwork snafu was to tangled, no hair disaster was to fluffed in humidity, no teacher was so frosty as to resist his charming smile and undeniable desire for knowledge. Nothing was so confusing as his feelings.

_I skipped over all the conflicts about sexuality, because I told myself love was stronger than genderI was just sliding through life until now it feels like. Until I saw him with Katsu on him like that, together, even though it was just an accident, they looked_

They looked more like a couple than we ever could.

It was, to Kenshin, true. He just couldn't see the tiny redhead that was him sprawling on the lanky, well-built sexy beast that was Sano. It would be more comedy than romance. _It would be TRADGEDY. It feels like it IS tradgedy._

_But_

But Kenshin couldn't let go. Because no matter how much he wanted to stop hurting Sano like he was sure he was hurting him, his want was to great. He NEEDED that warm shoulder to lean his head against, and those big fingers to run through his hair.

And most of all he needed those soft lips to press against his and tell him that they loved him. He NEEDED that most of all.

_But it's still wrong. I'm keeping him with a guy. And not even the guy he deserves! He should be with Katsu, the artist who understands him and can joke with him and take those punches to the shoulder without wincing. Or better yet a girl, someone who can live only for him, like Misao and Aoshi_

And in the twisted logic that ruled the night, Kenshin knew what he would do. It wouldn't help anything. It wouldn't make him feel better. It would hurt like hell.

But all but the first were considered good points.

*

Aoshi was bored.

Not the kind of mind-numbing boredom that slays you quickly and mercilessly (comparatively). That kind of boredom was reserved for weekends with no friends or new books, or a long wait in a line, or class.

Nothing so simple! This was a slow-burning boredom that could rip apart relationships before they ever had a chance, a boredom of offhand good-bye hugs and leaning together on the bus. Aoshi was tired, tired, TIRED of not even really being on first base.

_It's not logical. Before her hugs were enough. Cuddling made me happy. Brushing her hand made me happy._ In the usual vague, bored way that fear affected him, Aoshi was afraid. _I don't want to stay like this. But I don't want to offend her for some silly sentiment or desire._

And I DON'T want to do something so offensive she leaves me altogether.

Of all the many, many things he hated about the world, obsessing over minor points of exercises that were in and of themselves lacking in senses and logic was very close to the top of the list.

Glancing over at Misao, who was staring off into a point in space about 3 inches into the bus seat in front of him, Aoshi was tempted, ever so tempted, to-

Misao, whose thoughts had been almost exactly paralleling Aoshi's, but one step ahead, turned to face him and inexpertly kissed him on the lips.

It was not, as kisses go, a winner. It was chaste, for one thing. It was not well placed, and the angle was terrible. It wasn't even that lip-bruising variety of chaste kisses that have such wonderful, sensual closeness to them.

It had one thing going for it, and that was that it was the first, for both of them, and that was all it took for it to remain etched in their minds forever.

(Ewww, the sap is all STICKY! Well as much as I wanted to write you another 3000 word big mama chapter, it's almost 6 AM and I had plans for to some extent ENJOYING Labor Day weekendor at least (Don't laugh) doing some homework during it. No, I'm not out of character, it's actually summer reading work. See? I may be doing it, but I swear it's late! Please don't revoke my loser slacker club membership! Anyway, do remember that Kenshin has a plan that won't help, and that Yahiko has started a legend. Please don't flame me until I've woken up. I might cry. Very unfair to do that kinda thing to a man (or woman) at an ungodly hour. Cheating, really. Well, talk to ya later, review me enough and I VOW to you there'll be another one up by noon Tuesday. L8r! I love you Koishii!)


	7. The Author Rants a Final Time

Chapter 7: The Final Author's Rant (All the RK music I own was used to turn out this final load of drivel)

OK, don't take the final wrong, this ain't the last chapter by a long shot unless I get some massive flames. Instead it is a short skit, featuring me and Sano, of the type I've been shoving on my FOD for months as a way to blow off steam. All is explained, or you could just skip this chapter, because the next one is a biggie, hopefully. Enjoy. Or don't.

*t3h jack is lying in bed. He appears dead.*

Sano: Heya, Jack-kun, there're people out there who wants to know what happens with me and Kennie-poo.

T3h jack: Bugger off. I never have any time to write, I never get to do jack-shit homework, and I might fail English this semester, and if I do THAT than the irony would be a small thermonuclear device to the nuts. PLUS now Koishii is talking about some kid on the bus she thinks is cute, and I'm so godamn sick I feel like bits of me may at any moment fall off, starting with, I dunno, my HEAD. SO THERE! AND SOMETIMES I JUST WANT TO CLAW OUT PEOPLE'S THROATS WITH MY BARE FRIGGIN HANDS AND PLAY HACKY-SACK WITH THEIR ADAM'S APPLES!!!

Sano: Wouldn't you get your Vans bloody?

T3h jack: true. I love these shoes. BUT STILL!!

Sano: Well listen, man. You have plenty of time to write AND do homework, you just need to quit slacking off! And you can pass English too, I mean there are people out there who RAVE about you in their reviews. You can't be THAT bad. And your Koishii TOLD you he's her best friend and that she loves you to death, now stop whining.

T3h jack: But she saidshe said he has nice hairshe likes itso threatened by hair

Sano: She also said she liked yours more.

T3h jack: She's just sayin' that.

Sano: Oh stfu. Anyway, it's just a flu, and it's not like you have to SPEAK your fanfics aloud, just type 'em! I mean, it's like Dolla Dolla bill, yo!

Saitou: It's all about the bling-bling.

Sano: Shut up, jerk!

Saitou: Make me, moron.

T3h jack: the bling-bling?!

Sano: *Throws Saitou over handy cliff* Nothing, babe. Just write.

T3h jack: I DUN WANNA!!! *cries like small child*

Sano: Look, just LOOK at these reviews though! I mean, Jessi reviews every chapter with an awesome paragraph, AND she's now voluntarily reading the shounen-ai bits! There's this new one here who says she likes lots of your fics, and that you have a new fan in her, and Mindmelda thinks you found your genre with this story! MINDMELDA!! Even Steal likes it! And she edits everything that passes through her hands to death! People even agree that 'goku' is an ass, and he's the only person who's really flamed you so far. I'm not even

T3h jack: Wellfeh. It's still a shameless self-insertion fantasy. And all I can seem to do is write friggin author's notes.

Sano: Well just make this your last one! I mean, all you favorite authors and authoresses barely ever indulge themselves in such literary debauchery! It's satanic (And Sano slowly slides out of character!). Maybe do one at the end for all the reviewers without e-mails, but otherwise just stop, k hon?

T3h jack: will I get some lovin?

Sano: I'll go put the satin sheets on, sexy.

T3h jack: Right! I'll be in once the new chappie is upworse that can happen is that I get flamed, and you catch my flu, and we get to spend a few days staying home*waggles eyebrows suggestively* 

Sano: If that's the worst case scenario, I'd LOVE to try some of the better ones. Now write, I'll go buy some handcuffs.

There we go! I feel much better getting that off my back, been wanting to write it for a while I'll whine less in my notes, and limit them to one a chapter, from now on! Next chapter is coming up soon, I'll try to make it a winner. L8r my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you Koishii!


	8. Rabbit Run

Chapter 8: Rabbit Run (Browsing through my restored iPod, got it on AC power finally so I can have my anime theme music back! Enjoy my Author's Noteless chapter!)

Misao walked around with a stupid grin on her face all day, and no one really wanted to know why. Least of all Jack, and he DID know. _Aoshi may be a cold fish, but at least he has discretion_

Well in her shoes I'd grin too, I suppose. On the other hand, in her shoes I would also flash people who looked at me funny, Just for laughs, so that's nothing to judge by

Sano, in stark contrast, was positively gloomy, sipping his hard-stolen coke (Jack loved his 200% profit margin, he considered it hazard pay, no matter how much his customers muttered about usury) with a forlorn look on his face Jack knew had SOMETHING to do with a certain short redhead.

A conspicuously ABSENT redhead

"Damn, got him his own coke too. Hey Sano! Where the bloody hell is the midget? I can't remember the last time he skipped schooloh wait, it don't exist." Jack leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Hope he didn't miss his alarm clock because you kept him up all night"

Sanosuke colored nicely. "I have no godamn idea where he is, although if I did I'd be happier, godammit." He leaned forward and lowered his voice as well "And if you tell anyone you know I'll gut you like a friggin fish."

Jack just grinned maniacally. "Well let's go find him, I need another buyer for my fine product anywayI love being a coke dealer!" Sano scowled. "Oh don't whine, you know you need the sugar, and it pays the bills. Pez is expensive theses days"

Sano clambered to his feet reluctantly, somehow not really wanting to see Kenshin face-to-face quite yet, but not finding any logical excuse not to. _Since when don't I want to see Kenshin? And what was WRONG with him? He's never cared about losing in Halo before, much less avoided ME about ithe seemed to hit it off with Katsu, too, they were playing for quite a bitdon't understand at all._

The pair wandered off, one searching for his love, the other for excitement.

Neither would be disappointed.

*

Everything was according to plan, however screwed up the plan was.

"Why dontcha try an get up again, girly-boy?" Hooted one of the neanderthal football players. "We'd be happy to put you back down." The remaining three sniggered as though the remark had any humor whatsoever in it.

Kenshin, however, obliged, and the spineless thug delivered on his promise with a brutal cleat-tipped kick to the face that probably broke the smaller boy's nose. The quartet hooted with good humor as Kenshin clutched at the abused organ.

_It hurtsbut I deserve it_ Kenshin struggled to get up again. In the past when he was attacked he would fall down at once and not make a sound, the small-minded pricks had no attention span whatsoever, and would get bored before he really got hurt.

This time, however, Kenshin relished the pain, and sampled it like fine wine, the sharp feeling of the cleat spike in his side, the brutal agony of a kick to the small of his back, the burn of the punch that pasted his ear to the side of his head-

_See Sano? I may be small and stupid to try to get between you and whoever it is you deserve, but at least I'm sorry about it. _Kenshin was trying for one last cruel round of blows before he gave up and blacked out, when-

"KENSHIN!?"

With one eye swollen mostly shut and the other one closed to avoid gravel getting ground into it, Kenshin couldn't look to see who had shouted his name. But he didn't need to.

He had heard Sano to often not to recognize it.

"Jeeeeesus." _Jack too? Fine. Rain on my bloody parade._ He giggled at his own hysterical pun, vision starting to close in a little at the sides.

"Who are you? His little BOYfriends?" More moronic laughter.

In his head, Kenshin could see Sano stalking forwards with slow deliberateness, as Jack stood back slightly and spoke.

"This is sad. It takes four goons like you to take on a midget pacifist?"

Failing to recognize fully half of those words, all but leader scratched their heads. The biggest one in the middle, however, just got angry.

"Well what are YOU gonna do about it, you skinny-ass fags!?"

"Why don't you wait and find out? It doesn't take any more than a couple of skinny-ass fags to take out shit-faces like yourselves." Jack grinned. "Especially when one of them is as angry as Sano is."

"Oh I'm real afr-" Sanosuke, who had appeared to be still out of reach, snapped out a punch directly in front of him, catching asshole number one full in the face. He collapsed without a sound, bloody nose pooling under him.

Punks two and three paled, then shouted and ran towards Sano. Leader punk, the brains, obviously, of the outfit ran about five feet before Jack handily tripped him.

Throwing a few kicks into the downed jock, Jack kept an eye out for vengeful teammates or evil principals, as well as making sure Sano was taking care of business.

He shouldn't have worried.

Sanosuke, fury still unabated, had twisted punk two's arm in a direction it was never meant to go in, and punk three was clutching a very sensitive part of his anatomy as his opponent rained punches into his abdomen.

Sighing, Jack gave punk leader a parting kick and grabbed Sano's arm before he could make punk three paint the sidewalk in unpleasant tan and red tones.

"We should go help Kenshin, big guy. Here, I'll go get Saitou, he'll make sure to beat all the shit left in these guys out of them, you fetch a nurse, I don't think the little man's up for moving anywhere any time soon."

A cruel light faded from Sanosuke's eyes. He shook his head slightly, as if clearing it. "Right. Gotcha, You go get Saitou."

Eager to escape any involvement with the small pile of groaning football players, Jack scampered off, intent on telling a tale so powerful that even Saitou would have to put Sanosuke in the right.

Sano had no intention of leaving his boyfriend bleeding on the concrete, however, and knelt beside Kenshin, begging him to open his eyes and say he was OK.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, as if Sano doesn't do enough for a worthless loser like me!_ "Sanodon't get yourself in any trouble over me. Please, don't get Saitou pissed-"

Sano cursed loudly, mentally thanking Jack for his new education in foreign profanity. "Hell, you jackass! I'm DEFINITELY not leaving you now, this is why you've been all banged up recently, ain't it?! I was sure if it were important you'd tell me, you godamn moron!"

"I'm sorry, Sano, I know I should have-" Kenshin coughed. "I know I should have told you. But"

"BUT WHAT!? You WANTED to get beat up? You didn't think I could handle idiots like them? You didn't think I CARED!?"

Kenshin was silent.

Sanosuke growled angrily, bent over, and kissed Kenshin, hard.

_What_

"Kenshin. NEVER do this again. I care, you damn sexy midget. I care a LOT. I don't mind a little trouble, as long as I can help you out.

"II love you, Kenshin. No one else. Don't forget I'd do anything for you."

Kenshin, completely confused, stayed quiet.

Sanosuke sighed deeply. "You prolly shouldn't be moved yet, I'll go grab a nurse for yasit tight, ok?" He ran off towards the office.

_No one_

"Well that was touching."

Kenshin's head snapped around, and he ignored the pain in his back as he looked up to that voice. _Not_

Katsu gave a little smile. "I guess I really should have known. It's obvious, the way you look at him." A sigh. "I finally find the perfect person, and he's taken."

The taller boy knelt down where Sano had. _I'll bet he would have loved if I died._ Kenshin thought viciously. _Then he'd have him all to himself._

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I shouldn't have gotten between you and Sano the way I did. It's obvious that you're better off with him." _Damn skippy, you man-stealing bitch!_

"I just wish there had been a chancea chance for me" Another sigh. Kenshin almost felt sorry for him. He knew what Katsu was feeling.

Almost.

"A chance" Katsu looked around, quickly. "For me and you."

He kissed Kenshin, just as Sano had, and quickly walked away, leaving a hurt and confused but feeling MUCH better Kenshin behind.

*

Saitou Hajime was not a very happy man at the moment.

His favorite student to pick on was sitting before him, fists bloody, expression defiant, and he STILL didn't have any excuse to expel him. _A damn waste of an oppritunity_

"One more time, moron. You come across these four upstanding students, who, without anyone catching them have been doing this for a month, are beating one of your best friends, and you never did anything about it until now? AND you knocked them all down or out without getting touched?" He quirked an evil looking eyebrow. "It would take a fool of your high quality to swallow such a tale"

"Well I've got witnesses, and you know full well that they had it coming, and that defense against something like that is DEFINTELY not against school rules." Enjoying (as well he should) being in the right for once, Sano grinned cockily.

"Hmph. Fine. But next time I find you in this office, no matter if you defended a busload of nuns against a gang of robbers with switchblades, I WILL call the police. Simple enough for you, moron?"

Sano, still grinning about his victory, leapt out of his chair, striding from the office and slamming the door. Still moving quickly, he flipped the bird at the bench of bleeding homophobes before breaking into a jog back down the nurse's office.

Saitou, denied his favorite prey, had no compunctions about working off some of that tension any way he could. He smiled cruelly at the though of what he would do to the four fools who had DARED to get caught in HIS school. _Morons_

"Next!"

*

When Kenshin woke up, the tips of Sano's brown hair impaled his limited vision, aided by the pounding ache in his back and the foul stuffiness of his nose. "Oww"

"Oh, heya Kenshin. Nurse said we could just stay here, no need to go to the hospital. How you feel?"

"Like four football players just savagely beat me."

"Ummset myself up for that I guess."

Kenshin giggled, then sniffed loudly. "Sorry. Couldn't help myself." He tried to move, and winced when his back twinged.

"Nurse said not to move, you got kicked pretty hard in the backshould be ok though, nothing seriously hurt."

Kenshin was quiet.

"Kenshinwhy did you do this, babe? You could have told me, could have told ANYONE, could have just avoided themI know you could have gotten away if you tried. And you never even attempted to hit them back"

"I'msorry, Sano. I don't really know" Kenshin trailed off.

"Oh come on, if you can tell anyone it's me, right? Right!?"

"Of courseI just don't know if I CAN tell anyone in the world. I was just sojealous. I felt like I was wrong for you, that I didn't deserve you-"

Sano silenced him with another kiss. "In the future," He drawled, planting another quick peck on the smaller boy's closed lips "remember that whoever you think I deserveI WANT you. And I won't take anyone else."

He kissed him one more time, to close the deal, and it was a long time before he returned to class.

*

A week or so later, a healing Kenshin snuggled deeper into Sano's lap, relishing the warmth he found in his boyfriend's embrace.

"Eek, hope ya don't wanna get any closer, babe, 'cause we'd need to take off our clothes"

Kenshin wriggled in what he knew must be a truly wonderful way. "Not QUITE yet, sexy, but it sounds like a plan"

The game was totally forgotten as Kenshin felt all the love he was sure had left return to him in the tight hug Sano had trapped him in. As aliens slaughtered the unattended heroes on the screen, Sano leaned forward, and Kenshin tilted his head, and parted his lips slightly-

"Something you were going to share with the class, Sanosuke?"

Four eyes spun violently, and two faces turned unnatural shades of red, as Katsu grinned maniacally in the doorway.

"Ummme an' Kenshininvited you to tellyou know"

"Oh come on, like I hadn't already guessed?"

If this were an anime, Sano's eyes would be totally replaced by strange spirals.

"BUUuuuuyyyyyy" Sano finally managed a strange sound of confusion.

"Quiet, and go to split-screen play. If neither of you can take me down alone you're just going to have to work together, aren't you?" Katsu grabbed a third controller, and took an elegant seat on the couch.

Kenshin and Sano lost. But not by very much. And no matter how Katsu laughed, none of them really cared.

(OK, short (and lousy) chapter for now, just because it's late and you need closure. Next one comes soon (and better), I hope, sorry this one took so long, but I ended up going to school in the endgod I hate being sick AND still attending class. One more day till the weekendanyway, thankies to my readers, ubar-thankies to the reviewers, and special magic ubar thankies to mindmelda, Jessi, and Mik-chan, who, respectively, accurately assessed my need for drugs, have me on author alert and use it well, and sent me a cute get-well e-card. You guys roxxor. And, as always, I love you koishii! L8r all!)

And I SWEAR the next one will be better. My flu is affecting my brain. Very sorry.


	9. The Sickness

Chapter 9: The Sickness (Yep, Jack's listening to Disturbedbe very, very afraid. I guess you can see where THIS is going)

(I still don't own a damn thing. I haven't even used my lunch money for three weeks now. I owe to many people cash. I sure as hell don't have any animes or characters tucked away, not even in my Swiss bank account.)

Usually when Aoshi woke up, it was to the perfect clarity that he traveled in the rest of the day. Generally about 5 minutes before the alarm went off. He would sit, let his eyes adjust to the light creeping over the horizon (He had a bus to catch, in the winter months not even a crack of the sun would reach him until at least halfway to school), and maybe stretch of meditate a bit before putting on a shirt, slinging his back pack, and donning his black-on-silver headphones.

Today, he woke up to the keening of the alarm (something he hadn't heard for YEARS, he always turned it off as soon as he was conscious), and to world was swimming in a haze. A pounding, dead-tired haze. And the clock wasn't even right! It said it was eighteen minutes AFTER the alarm was set-

_Which means_ Aoshi's head spun as half-memories half-dreams rose from an unusually swampy subconscious _I've hit snooze twice_

Sliding out of bed with all the grace of a redwood being felled, Aoshi reeled slightly before falling in the vague direction of his dresser. _Clothesalmost ready_

Just need my sanity

*

As if to spite his strangely weakened state, Misao, Jack, and Omasu were all acting as though they were concealing IV drip bags attached to their arms, full of jolt cola. Jack, especially, was discovering the joys of provoking people in lousy moods. Particularly people who were usually (_In all modesty!_) calm, smooth, and centered.

After discovering that poking or pulling Aoshi's hair 'on accident' wouldn't draw any kind of response, Jack shifted his aim to Misao, who he brutally tortured with cruel ear-flicks until Aoshi got tired of hearing the only person he really cared about whining.

"Stop." He snarled.

Jack, who, as we've mentioned, passed the ninth grade by the slimmest of margins, did not, in fact, stop. He continued. And poked. And poked. Until Aoshi grabbed his hand and yanked hard enough to slide him out of his seat.

"UNG?"

Omasu laughed. "You've been owned, bro."

"Feh. The icy villain took advantage of my pre-dawn weakness."

"Oh come on, like you could ever beat Aoshi in ANYTHING at any time of the day! Besides sleeping in class I mean. Or maybe passing-requirements-squeaking-by."

"Well he has an advantage. He fights on the side of TRUE LOVE."

Jack, Omasu, and the traitorous Misao 'Aww'-ed simultaneously, and Aoshi decided that this was in fact going to be a very, very bad day.

*

Aoshi hated always being right. When it comes to surviving bad days, not even knowing about them in advance can really save you. _I miss the bliss in ignorance_

For one thing, he was sniffling. Blowing one's nose sounded like the most degrading experience imaginable to Aoshi, so he generally suffered his few nasal afflictions in silence. But this, this cruel clogging of one nostril, was obnoxious to the point of fatality.

And, as he had learned by cruel, humiliating experience, the only way to clear, even temporarily, this respiratory blockade was to sniff in a loud and public manner that made people stare and made him wish that it was possible to die from sheer embarrassment.

_It feels like I'm going to, but I imagine that that would be to easy for Aoshi Shinamori, butt of the cruelest joke the Gods set upon this earth._ Aoshi did not, of course BELIEVE in any joke-setting-upon-earth gods, but he wanted to just so he'd have some kind of rational explanation for why he suddenly felt as though all he wished to do (after sleeping 8 hours!) was curl up and never move again.

For another thing, his head, which he had always prided himself on keeping clear of all irrationality and illogic, was stuffy. Not in the same way his nose was congested, this was a metaphysical stuffiness that slowed thoughts and made them into hate-twisted anagrams of what they were supposed to be. _And what's this, now I'm drowning in self-pity? Pathetic._

And finally, and perhaps most foul of all, he needed a drink more desperately than mere words or even thoughts could express. His water bottle hung in it's traditional place on his backpack, empty before second period even began.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed, making a few people who were watching him gulp visibly. _There's a reason I bring that water bottle. I know I can drink all of it without having to use one of the school bathrooms, so I never drink anything else_ He shivered at the thought of having to use facilities besides the ones he maintained as his and only his at home. It was utterly disgusting to use a toilet that someone ELSE had used before him, thousands of people no doubt, and the idea of a urinal made him want to vomit copiously.

_Standing up with my-ah, that's just unpleasant._ Aoshi's eyes narrowed further, and the gulping kids considered running for it. Aoshi NEVER looked angry, they were sure that at any moment he's pull out a pair of MAC-10 sub machine guns and tear holes in all of the fools who had DARED snicker at his sniffling.

_I may have no choicebut I'd rather die of thirst than consider the use of these unsanitary facilities, and trying to stick out the day with a bursting bladder is far to risky_

But

*

Lunch. Misao chattering, as per usual. Hungry. Not usual. Thirsty. Downright strange. Head pounding. Unbelievable.

Aoshi's day was not improving in any way, shape, or form. His usual refuge from life in general, his lunchtime meditation, was afflicted with worldly problems. _And hungers._

Never before had he let Misao's constant stream of words annoy him. He always wrapped himself in it, absorbing most of it, but only really hearing the tone, the comfort and attention, and letting himself ignore the meaning for the most part. Instead, today, each word seemed to be a large rock dropped from, say, a 747 at thirty thousand feet directly to his head.

And since when was he hungry at lunch? A gobbled poptart on the way to the bus stop was all that sustained him before dinner on most days, lunch was to valuable a time for reflection to mar it with food.

And the thirst _Feels as though a large desert has been relocated to my throat. And it's felt like this ALL DAY. And pretty soon I'm going to tire of one of these FOOLS who surround me, and disembowel them with their own fingernails._ The image comforted him in a gruesome way. He almost smiled.

Almost.

To top things off, he kept on becoming strangely cold and shaky, then going back to feeling as though he were actually physically on fire. Added to the pain of his head, the hunger and thirst

_What could this mean?_

*

"Mrs. Shinamori? I think that your son needs to be picked up. Yes, Aoshi. Well, he just threw up over most of his fifth period class"

*

Misao was inconsolable. She was completely convinced that she should have noticed Aoshi's illness and sent him home before it could worsen.

"And now he'll hate me FOREVER!!" She sobbed.

Jack could laugh, but the look in Omasu's eyes said that he would never be forgiven, so he retreated before his humor could bubble to the surface.

_It's a sad day when Kenshin and Sano prove to be the bastions of sanity unto which I flee_

Behind him, Omasu comforted the smaller girl with a sisterly hug.

Bad, bad idea.

*

As Jack peeled away from the road, up his driveway, he enfolded Omasu with a one-handed hug, his other arm to busy supporting the bulging snot-colored backpack he carried his usually-non-existent homework in.

"Sayonara, nee-chan," He said, his customary farewell to Omasu.

*

Later, at Sano's house, Jack exchanged a high-five with Kenshin, their hands sweaty from the tight grips they had on their controllers, as Katsu and Sano groaned in the background.

Later, Kenshin kissed Sano softly on the lips as he stepped through the door to go home.

Later, Sano spittle-charged profanities at Katsu's latest sniper attack caught the taller boy in the face, making him wince.

Later, Kaoru gave Misao a tight hug when the short girl showed up on her door-step, worried about Aoshi and looking for comfort.

Later, Yahiko accepted, reluctantly, a good-night embrace from his older sister.

*

And so, when the morning came, none of the friends got out of bed voluntarily. Aoshi didn't get out of bed at all of course.

The rest were dragged by convenient appendages or clothing, forced to stand on the cold floor, examined carefully, and sent back to bed with various medications in them.

Misao was overjoyed, of course, to share _anything_ with her beloved Aoshi. She spent the day thinking about him, writing in her diary, and doing homework. It seemed like a holiday, and she felt glad that she was taking penance for not noticing Aoshi's sickness in time to stop him from drenching that unfortunate class in poptart and stomach acid.

Omasu snarled to anyone who offered comfort. It was a very scary side of her personality, and her family quietly reminded themselves why they feared her getting any diseases so much. She spent all day in bed, demanding occasionally that food, medicine, or books be brought to her, and threatening horrifying deaths to any who disobeyed.

Jack slept until four in the afternoon, at which point he woke up and invented several new languages to swear in. He spent the rest of the day re-writing songs he truly hated in disgusting ways.

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum!_

_Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum!_

Mr. Sandman

Bring me some weed!

And of course

_It's just (ah)_

A little crush (crush)

Not like I faint

Every time we-

He ended with a word that was definitely not in the original version, and made him laugh for several minutes until he began coughing again.

Kenshin looked so unbearably cute wrapped in his sheets with his hair askew and his eyes half-closed that his parents couldn't bear to rouse him. They left some medicine and called the school before fleeing the intolerably pathetic coughing. Kenshin spent most of the day e-mailing teachers to maintain his 4.0 GPA (Five point oh if weighted for honors), and laughing at the re-written lyrics Jack sent him over instant messenger.

Sano made it to third period before he gave up and called in a ride home, at which point his temperature was an impressive hundred and seven. After a few hours of sleeping, he ate fully half of the food in the house, noticed Kenshin was on instant messenger, and told him to come over or face dire consequences. Cuddling occupied the rest of their day, although neither of them were up for any kissing.

Yahiko spent the day trying not to admit to himself that the massive speakers were giving him a headache. He couldn't perform to the music, but he still wanted it on, and he couldn't bring himself to lower it past a few hundred decibels or so.

_Get up come on get down with the sickness!_

_Get up come on get down with the sickness!_

_Get up come on get down with the sickness,_

Madness is the gift that-has-been-given-to-me!

Kaoru just spent the time banging on Yahiko's door and screaming for him to turn it the (truly un-Kaoru-like-word) down.

Katsu decorated his entire body with scenes of strange creatures fighting, imaginary ideograms, and fake wounds or scars. His sheets were completely ruined by ink stains in the morning, and it took a full hour of showering to get the smearing colors off his skin.

Aoshi spent the most miserable day of his life trying to stave off self-pity and avoid the use of any drugs whatsoever, which he considered weakness. He watched television for the first time in three months, and did not speak a single word to anyone for more than twenty four hours. In the end the Nyquil was mixed with his drink at dinner, and he was to tired to complain about the awful taste, even if he had known what it was. About one hour after he cleaned his plate, he collapsed against the wall and spent the night cross-legged on his bed, sound asleep.

*

Day two brought new horrors. Or, if you're Aoshi, day three, and he only had the old horrors.

Everyone was forced back to school, with no excuses accepted. After all, colds only last twenty four hours, right? Everyone knows that!

The next day half the student body as well as the vast majority of the teachers and almost all of the parents stayed home sick.

__

Get up come on get down with the sickness,

Open up your hate and-let-it-flow-into-me!

(There. It's a chapter. Read it and tell me to get better soon, or else I won't. And you don't want that, because I WILL keep writing sucky new chapters. (Like I write any other kind of new chapters!) And to those who HAVE told me to get better, thank you. There. I SAID IT!! GOD I hate it when I'm to sick to be cuddled. Maybe one of my friends will get itinfluenza makes me evil, I'm wishing it on my friends for my own selfish purposes. Special thanks to Nyquil for making it so I could sleep last night, even if it does taste like ass. Extra special magic thanks to Mik-chan, because that e-card still makes me laugh. And love to Koishii, because I always do that. L8r, all.)


	10. OK, this really is the last AN

Another Author's note, even though I promised I would stop doing them. I  
lie a lot, get over it.  
  
GREETINGS, vast horde of cheering readers! *Crickets* Umm, I'm really, really sorry!  
  
Over the past few months since I've updated this story I have gotten what we in the business refer to as a ***load of reviews asking for more, and it made me wanna cry, because I love you guys. Really. I do. The one, and only, reason I got HALF this far in this story, and in fact the one and only reason that it's not still a one-shot, is because people just like you (in fact, umm, YOU) sent me reviews and asked me to.  
  
Am I a sucker for attention and praise? Yes! But at least I'm up front about it!  
  
The reasons that the chapters have stopped-but wait, first let me thank all of you out their for breaking my heart every couple of weeks even after the chapters stopped by sending me mail, the vast majority of which told me to 'get better soon, dammit!'. That really did mean a lot, it's nice to be begged for. On to that reason!  
  
The reason has nothing to do with me being sick, I got over that several days BEFORE the last chapter went up. It also has nothing to do with:  
  
Me being grounded (again)  
  
Me getting terrible, TERRIBLE grades (but acing the pre SAT and midterms!)  
  
Me no-longer-going-out-with (but not technically breaking up I think) with gf  
  
Me getting hooked on writing Gundam Wing  
  
Me (as part of grounding) not being allowed to touch computers except for academic purposes (I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now)  
  
Or even me *ahem* doing a bit of soul-searching about how godamn much Yaoi I write (me being male, but that's the end of the sentence, and I'm shutting up now).  
  
NO, dear, loyal, faithful readers, the reason I stopped is that:  
  
I HATE THIS STORY. Deeply. Viscerally. It reads (to me) like crap, it's no fun AT ALL to write, and it EMBODIES several characteristics that I detest in fanfiction. It has self insertion, it has long, obnoxious author's notes (well, it was annoying to write lots of chapter, so I filled up my word count with A/Ns!), it has pathetic (again, to me) plot, it has crappy characters, it's filled with terrible half-baked ideas, and I really do just dislike it more than I can possibly SPIT from my mouth in words. Plus it's a high school fic, and so blatantly self-serving it makes me want to cry. Again (I already cried because of the kind reviews, but I drink a lot to keep the ol' tear ducts full).  
  
And, me being as lazy as I am, I stopped. There're maybe three hundred words of the next (FINAL btw, no matter what ANYONE says) chapter sitting in the master document on my computer, but none of them were any good last I checked, and leaving them alone for a while seems a dubious way to help.  
  
So, I've got some choices. I really do want to finish this story, but it hurts like hell to put out. I will try, I promise, but I DON'T promise any results, the only reason it's still online is because I would feel bad if I took down all those reviews.  
  
For you, the readers, who I still love by the way, there are four choices. You could flame me (PLEASE DO! WE COULD BECOME TOTAL PALS JUST BECAUSE WE SHARE A HATRED FOR THIS STORY!!!), you could close this window in your browser and never come back, you could try to shame me into writing with more kind reviews (that WOULD make me feel guilty, I already feel bad for putting you through all this just for a story I hate), or you can contact me with an MP3 file of 'Kiss kara hajimaru' from Steel Angel Kurumi (I promised some people that I'd write them anything if they find me that godamn song. Zaboun Tenshi from Neon Genesis Evangelion will also do).  
  
So, a final, big thank-you to all you people who reviewed and loved on me and begged for more, even though I was a slow updater, a whiny-ass wimp, and a pathetic author. You guys really are incredible, and if at all possible I will try and finish this fic, but the genre really isn't for me. I'm all about the NC-17 GW Yaoi now (Oooh, I'm a dirty boy.). Now I need to go actually finish the essay for English, as it is due yesterday. Saiyonara, I honestly do hope I'll be able to replace this with an actual chapter soon.  
  
Thank you one last time.even if we disagree violently on the definition of fanfiction worth the kinda attention some of you lavished on me, I may yet become a real, serious writer, and send you all a cut of the first book just for being so effin encouraging. But it's unlikely, so don't hold yer breath.  
  
Your whiny-ass, hack-writing, hentaiyarou, baka, ahou, wan be dan self inserting author,  
  
Jack  
  
P.S. And on a final note, the might Serari-chan may or may not be able to scan in some fanart she did for this story (Sorry all you other people, but this makes her my favorite of all my reviewers *glomp*), if she ever manages to afford a scanner (I'd buy her one, but I'm flat broke) I'll include a link to it. Ja, ne! 


End file.
